Promise
by Kim XiuXiu Hunnie
Summary: Minseok menunggu Luhan dengan gelisah. Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ruang operasi. Tapi, Luhan belum menampakkan batang kepalanya. Minseok berkali-kali memohon pada orang tuanya agar menunda operasinya sebentar lagi karena Luhan. Setelah menunggu lama, Minseok menghela nafas kecewa. Luhan tidak datang. Luhan tidak menepati janjinya.


[Oneshoot] Promise

**Title : Promise**

**Author : Kim XiuXiu Hunnie  
><strong>

**Rated : T (PG-15)**

**Genre : romance, angst, hurt/comfort**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Main cats : EXO Luhan, EXO Minseok**

**Support cats : you will find other cats in the story**

**Disclaimer : all the main cats in this story don't belong to the author. The author is only entitled to the story belongs to the author who in import directly from my brain.**

**Author note's : typo (s) scatted. For those who ****don't**** like the cats here in, please don't vilify or bash the cats!** **Author never allow to anyone plagiarism for this Fanfiction. And remember to give a comment. Don't be a silent readers.**

—

—

Luhan terus berlari menghindari kejaran beberapa orang berbaju hitam serta bercadar di belakangnya. Sesekali mata rusa indah miliknya menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan orang-orang itu tak mengejarnya lagi. Tapi, sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat orang-orang itu masih tetap mengejarnya.

"Shit!"

Luhan melayangkan sebuah umpatan sekali lagi. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau bell masuk telah berbunyi. Seharusnya ia sudah duduk dengan manis di kelas piano saat ini. Tapi, urusan dengan orang-orang sialan itu membuat seorang Luhan menjadi sibuk seperti ini.

Masih dengan terus berlari sekuat tenang, Luhan tanpa sadar malah melewati belakang sekolahnya dan juga melewati kelas pianonya. Tapi, Luhan masih terus mencari celah agar bisa bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Luhan segera mungkin menyusup ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Bersembunyi di belakang sebuah drum kotor yang kosong. Berdo'a sebanyak-banyakknya agar ia tak di temukan.

Luhan mencoba mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit saat iarasa suasannya aman. Menghela nafas, Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya yang masih terasa berdebar. Mungkin efek karena berlarian dari tadi. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sedikit mengabaikan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Lu, kenapa kau masih tak menuruti kata-kata ku?"

—

—

Waktu istirahat kedua. Luhan sedang sibuk tanding sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Sebagai seorang kapten kebanggan sekolah, mustahil Luhan akan kalah. Ia tentu saja akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Beberapa teman-temannya memuji kehebatan Luhan dalam bermain sepak bola. Luhan hanya tertawa lepas tanpa beban seperti biasanya.

Dan sepasang mata itu, masih terus menatap Luhan yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Bisakah kau seperti ini saja, Lu?"

—

—

Minseok sedang sibuk memandang jendela. Sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan makhluk cerewet bernama Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengoceh tentang apapun yang bahkan Minseok sendiri tidak mengerti. Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan pandangan bertanya. Kenapa Minseok terlihat serius sekali ketika menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau sedang lihat apa, Min?"

Minseok menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kepo. Minseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, Baek."

"Kenapa serius sekali?"

"Gwenchana. Kajja pulang."

Dan selalu begini, pertanyaan Baekhyun selalu hilang di telan udara. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya yang besar di kepala seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan senyuman misterius dari Kim Minseok.

—

—

Luhan berjalan dengan seluruh teman-temannya. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Saat tiba-tiba beberapa orang berbaju hitam dan bercadar menghadang langkah mereka semua. Teman-teman Luhan yang memang tidak mengenal dengan orang-orang itu hanya diam dalam kebingungan. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memasang wajah datar miliknya.

Tiba-tiba dua orang dari mereka menyeret Luhan. Tentu saja teman-teman Luhan bereaksi dengan apa yang di lakukan orang-orang tak mereka kenal itu. Beberapa dari orang-orang berbaju hitam itu menyerang teman-teman Luhan. Dan tentu saja itu mengundang perkelahian antara mereka semua.

Sepasang mata terus memeprhatikan kegiatan orang-orang yang terus bertarung itu. Tapi, iris mata hazel itu hanya focus pada satu orang. Ya, Luhan. Iris hazel itu begitu memperhatikan bagaimana pemilik iris frost ice itu menggerakkan badannya. Baik menghindari serangan ataupun membalas pukulan. Beberapa pukulan juga turut menghiasi wajah tampan Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan dan teman-temannya berhasil memukul mundur orang-orang yang menyerang mereka. Ya, orang-orang itu akhirnya kabur dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Luhan dan teman-temannya yang berhiaskan luka. Luhan tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temannya dan meminta maaf karena membuat mereka terluka.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sepasang iris hazel itu masih terus mengawasi segala gerak-gerik Luhan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengikuti langkah Luhan yang terlihat tertatih-tatih. Luhan berjalan dengan memegang dada kirinya. Ini karena kaki orang sialan itu mengenai rusuk sebelah kirinya. Membuat Luhan merasa sedikit sesak saat bernafas.

Iris hazel itu membelalak kaget saat mendapati Luhan terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Luhan yang terkapar. Namja beriris hazel itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan. Bermaksud agar pemilik mata yang terpejam itu segera membuka matanya. Tapi, sepertinya sia-sia saja. Luhan masih bergeming dengan keadaannya.

Tak ada cara lain, namja berpipi chubby itu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menaruhnya ke punggungnya. Berjalan dengan hati-hati agar Luhan yang ada di punggungnya tak terganggu. Namja itu mengantar Luhan ke apartemennya.

—

—

Sudah 1 jam lamanya Luhan masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Minseok — namja berpipi chubby— sibuk dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres luka-luka yang menghiasai wajah Luhan. Dengan hati-hati ia menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar wajah Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menggerakkan matanya dan mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Minseok lantas terkejut karena kini Luhan menatapnya.

"L-Lulu?"

"Baozi? Kau kah itu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Ne. Diam sebentar. Jangan bangun dulu." Minseok seperti sibuk sendiri dan berbalik. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Luhan. Minseok tersenyum. "Ige.. makanlah, Lu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Dengan perlahan ia bangun dan mulai memangku mangkuk itu. Melirik Minseok sebentar dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada mulutnya.

"Apa.. rasanya buruk?" tanya Minseok cemas.

"Tidak. Lidah ku tidak memprotesnya." Sahut Luhaan. Minseok menghela nafas lega.

"Lu…" panggil Minseok.

"Apa, Baozi?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti…. Ummm… berkelahi?" Minseok menunduk dalam. Ia tak ingin melihat Luhan.

Luhan berhenti makan. Ia menatap Minseok yang sedang menunduk dalam. Menghela nafas, Luhan meletakkan mangkok itu ke nakas. Dengan tangannya, Luhan menangkat dagu Minseok. Membuat Minseok akhirnya menangkat kepalanya. Iris almond milik Minseok beradu dengan iris onyx milik Luhan.

Luhan mengusap pipi chubby Minseok dengan perlahan. Membuat Minseok mau tak mau menangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan takut. Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Minseok. Masih terus mengelus pipi Minseok. Tapi jemari Luhan malah menyerempet mengelus bibir plum Minseok.

"Minseok, dengar. Bukan aku yang ingin terus berkelahi. Tapi, orang-orang keparat itu yang terus terobsesi pada ku. Kau sendiri tahu alasannya, kan, Baozi?" Minseok menangguk dengan pelan. Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Nah, yang ku ingin kan, kau tak usah khawatir akan diri ku. Aku janji akan pulang dengan kepala ku." ucap Luhan.

Minseok kembali menangguk. "Lu.. umm, aku akan di operasi besok." Ucap Minseok pelan. Tapi, cukup di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?"

"Tapi, aku takut, Lu. Takut sekali."

"Tenanglah, Baozi. Aku janji akan selalu ada di sisi mu saat kau operasi."

"Pinky Promise?" Minseok mengulurkan jari kelingking miliknya. Luhan tertawa dan mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya pada Minseok.

"Pinky Promise."

Minseok menunggu Luhan dengan gelisah. Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ruang operasi. Tapi, Luhan belum menampakkan batang kepalanya. Minseok berkali-kali memohon pada orang tuanya agar menunda operasinya sebentar lagi karena Luhan.

Setelah menunggu lama, Minseok menghela nafas kecewa. Luhan tidak datang. Luhan tidak menepati janjinya. Sampai Minseok akan masuk ke ruang operasi, Luhan tidak datang.

"Kau di mana, Lu?"

Luhan sedang berjalan pulang bersama teman-teman di club sepak bolanya. Di perempatan sepi, ia kembali di hadang oleh komplotan yang kemarin menghajarnya dengan teman-temannya. Luhan masih memandang mereka dengan datar. Seseorang dari mereka menarik kerah baju Luhan. Membuat teman-teman Luhan geram. Saat ia melayangkan tinju pada Luhan, teman-temannya Luhan tak bisa tinggal diam lagi.

Terjadilah pertarungan yang hebat antara pihak Luhan dan komplotan bercadar (?) itu. suara bak-buk-bak-buk serta rintinhan sakit sesekali mewarnai perkelahian itu. Luhan kelihatan kerepotan menangani 3 dari mereka. Dengan sekali tendangan di perut, lawannya segera tersungkur tidak berdaya.

Perkelahian itu menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sebelum akhirnya Luhan dan teman-temannya kembali meraih kemenangan. Luhan tersenyum meskipun sudut bibirnya berdarah. Sampai akhirnya mereka memilih untuk membubarkan diri.

Luhan segera pulang menuju apartemannya. Bergegas membersihkan diri. Masih tidak ingat akan janjinya dengan Minseok.

TRIIING!

Suara deringan telpon membuat Luhan menatap ponselnya heran. Sebuah nomor tidak di kenal. Dengan rasa penasaran Luhan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Dengan saudara Luhan?" ucap suara di seberang

"Ne. Ini siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau temannya saudara Minseok? Tolonglah kemari. Ia terus memanggil nama mu."

"Mwo?!"

Dengan segera Luhan menuju rumah sakit di mana Minseok di rawat. Sedikit mengumpat diri sendiri karena melupakan janjinya sendiri pada Minseok. Luhan menyesal karena terlalu larut dalam perkelahiannya tadi. Sehingga ia lupa pada Minseok.

Luhan berlarian di sepanjang koridor. Menabrak orang-orang yang berlawanan arah darinya. Tak sempat lagi Luhan untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Minseok lebih penting dari itu semua.

Di pintu depan ruang Minseok di rawat sudah ada orang tua Minseok dan adiknya. Luhan menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"Di mana Bao― Minseok?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau Luhan? Cepatlah masuk. Minseok terus memanggil-manggil nama mu. Operasinya gagal. Kau tak punya banyak waktu, Luhan." Ucap appa Minseok.

Luhan terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Serta merta ia segera menerobos masuk ke ruangan Minseok. Di lihatnya Minseok terus saja memanggilnya. Luhan segera menghampiri Minseok dan mengenggam erat tangan Minseok.

"Baozi, ini aku Luhan. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menepati janji ku." ucap Luhan.

"Lu-Lulu?"

"Ya, Baozi. Ini aku Lulu. Kau mendengar ku, kan, Baozi. Ku mohon bertahan lah."

"Lu-Lulu, a-aku su-sudah tidak ku-kuat la-lagi." Ucap Minseok terbata-bata.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Baozi. Kau kan sembuh. Kau akan tersenyum seperti biasa. Percayalah." Ucap Luhan dengan kalut.

"Lu-Lu, kau me-mencintai ku, k-kan?"

"Tentu saja, Baozi. Karena itulah, ku mohon teruslah untuk hidup."

Minseok tersenyum mendengar Luhan juga mencintainya. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Luhan seketika panic saat Minseok menutup matanya.

"Ba-Baozi, ja-jangan tidur dulu. Ku mohon bangun, Baozi. Minseok!"

Terlambat. Minseok sudah tertidur pulas dan bermimpi panjang. Terlambat sudah. Minseok memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam tidur panjangnya.

Luhan tentu saja sangat terpukul dengan semua ini. Menangis pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong pada jasad Minseok yang tak bernyawa. Minseok pergi. Berarti hidupnya juga pergi. Semangatnya pergi.

Dan untuk apa Luhan terus hidup jika cahaya hidupnya terlah meredup? Jika seseorang yang menjadi semangat hidupnya pergi? Buat apa Luhan hidup?

Seorang pelajar SMA dengan inisial LH di temukan tidak bernyawa di aparteman miliknya. Dugaan sementara, korban frutasi karena di tinggal mati oleh kekasihnya. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Petugas kepolisian juga menemukan semacam obat penenang dan juga secarik kertas. Di duga korban menggunakan obat penenang secara berlebihan untuk bunuh diri. Sedangkan secarik kertas itu hanya berisi tuliasn hanja cina secara abstrak.

**FIN**

**Author note's : naah, akhirnya selesai juga…. fyuuuh (lap keringat)..**


End file.
